


Just Love

by WarblerClaudia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Couple, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Iwan Rheon - Freeform, Love, Lovely, Romance, Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerClaudia/pseuds/WarblerClaudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwan is a little bit sad that he is not nominated to the Emmy's. Sorry I suck at summaries. Lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I have something for you. Fanfiction with Iwan Rheon and OC. Sorry for my English, I am still learning. This work is for my brave and sweet sister @LeslieLili26 thank you for the idea and all support, love you sister <3
> 
> PS I know that Iwan has a girlfriend, I love them together but I wanted to create an OC. I wish Iwan and his real girlfriend a happy life together beacuse damn, they are fucking adorable!
> 
> I hope that someone will read that. Comments are important for me too. Very important.

A little part in Iwan’s heart knew that he deserved it. An Emmy’s nomination. That year was bloody amazing. But that was it, he didn’t even get a nomination. His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend’s arrival. His sweet little sunshine, with her he forgets about everything bad, she is just all he wants now.

‘Hey honey.’ she kissed him soft but that kiss turned out to be more heated and passionate. ‘Oh and that was for what?’

'I love you Lizzie that’s why.’ he replied and took her coat. 'I cooked a dinner for us, your favourite spaghetti is on the table in dining room.’ Iwan kissed her again.

'Shit babe I thought that today you are hanging out with Alfie and Kit, but I am not complaining. I am hungry as fuck so yeah let’s it that delicious food.’

They eat in comfortable silence. Lizzie can see that Iwan is bothered by something. She doesn’t like when he is like that, she wants to help him but she doesn’t even know how. So Lizzie decides to take everything in her hands. She stood up, came to Iwan and sat on his knees.

'Iwan could you tell me what happened? You seem depressed and sad, please talk to me. All that meal and shit, you wanted to go out with boys so badly and now you are here. I know that something is bothering you my love.’ she said.

'I am not nominated.’ he said that with voice full of sadness. 'I am not even nominated to that award. Maybe my character is dead now but shit that was a really hard work, and Dinard, all dedicated to you my love. And I am not even nominated.’

'Honey for me you don’t have to win that stupid award. For me you are the best actor and singer in the whole world and the most important thing that you are sweet caring and my favourite boyfriend ever!’ He laughed loud. 'So is there anything that I can do for you?’

'Yes sweetie, I would love to have a massage. Your hands are just pure magic, I need you now.’ he whispered that straight into her ear.

'Mmmm I’ll see. Go to the shower and I’ll clean the table.’

While Iwan was relaxing in the bathroom Lizzie cleaned the kitchen and went to the bedroom. She prepared the candles and massage oils. She also changed her clothes in more comfortable. When Rheon came out of the bathroom she couldn’t stop staring. Iwan has only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His compact but muscular body was a little bit wet from the shower and his pale skin looked amazing in the light of candles. Iwan’s bright blue eyes were staring at Lizzie with adoration and love. He was still sad but there was a change in his mood. The closer the bed he was, the darker his eyes became.

'Can we start my love?’ Iwan asked.

'Yes, of course honey. Lay down and just relax.’ she kissed his temple.

She starts slow rubbing his arms and then she goes lower and lower. He is so uptight, she understands that the previous year was tough and he didn’t even have time to relax.

'Ouch! That was painful.’ mumbled Iwan.

'Sorry babe I was lost in my thoughts.’ replied Lizzie. She started to massage his butt.

'Oooh I had no idea that my ass hurt that much. Please continue honey. You should be a masseuse not an attorney.’ 

'Turn over Iwan.’ She wanted to relax him in all possible ways.  
'Why?’

'Because I want to see you when I will be riding you.’ Iwan had a pure fire in his bright blue eyes. He turned over and she kissed him immediately. They moaned into the kiss. Iwan undressed Lizzie as fast as he could. A couple of seconds later they were naked lying in their bed. The were kissing and touching everywhere, passion and love were visible form the first glance at them. When the moaning became louder Iwan decided to prepare Lizzie for him. He went down, between her thighs and gave her a couple of licks. She squirmed and moaned loudly. His licks became faster and stronger.

'Mmm I don’t want to come like that, I want you inside me honey.’ she said.

'Patience my darling. I would love to tease you all night but I am to greedy and I want to make you come.’ his voice was low and so damn sexy that Lizzie wanted to cry from pleasure. He took a condom from a nightstand and painfully slowly put it on himself.

'Hey, I wanted to blow you!’ Lizzie said with fake anger in her voice. Iwan laughed and hugged her tightly.

'Are you ready?’ he whispered and she nodded. Iwan placed himself and slowly put his cock inside her. They moved in perfect synchronisation, now they were one person. Without boundaries, the time and world didn’t exist, there were only their needs and bodies. The faster they moved, the louder the moans became. Their kisses and breathing were quick. That wasn’t just sex, they were connected like never before. 

'Honey, I am coming.’ Lizzie said.

'Me too babe, come for me.’ Lizzie screamed in answer and Iwan put his head between her breasts breathing hard also coming. 'Mmm I love them, they have that calming magic power which I don’t understand but thank God that it works.’ They hugged each other even stronger than before. Iwan cleaned himself up and went straight to bed.

'That was amazing.’ said Lizzie.

'Yeah, I know that. Truth to be told, It is even better than Emmy nomination!’ they laughed.

'Yes honey, and now…’ she yawned

’… we are too tired to do anything so we are going to sleep’ he finished her sentence.

'Yes, I agree with that. I love you Iwan and remember you are the best and talented person ever to me.’

'I know that, I love you too Lizzie.’


End file.
